Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations, such as with the computing systems being alternatively co-located (e.g., as part of a private local area network at a site of the organization, as part of a single data center, etc.) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more other private or public intermediate networks). Such groups of interconnected computing systems are increasingly useful for various reasons, including to support increasingly large computing tasks that may be distributed across multiple computing systems. However, the provisioning, administering, and managing of computing resources to support such distributed computing tasks has become increasingly complicated.